Joyas o manzanas
by String99
Summary: después de que Applejack y Rarity tuvieran que cambiar de roles por la causa de trenderhoof, las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, o eso parecía. Tras un pequeño incidente con su amiga, Rarity debe buscar una solución para que Applejack regrese a su antigua imagen.
1. Chapter 1

"**JOYAS O MANZANAS"**

—Applejaaaack! —gritó rarity desde fuera del granero esperando a que su amiga le contestara —APPLEJACK ES URGENTE! —repitió mas desesperadamente como si se tratara de algo de vida o muerte.

Después de 5 segundos Applejack salió de su casa asotando la puerta con una cara de preocupación —POR CELESTIA, QUE SUCEDE RARITY?!.

—Oh Applejack necesito tu ayuda! —dijo con un tono de damisela en peligro mientras sujetaba su casco en su frente.

—Escúpelo de una buena vez Rarity! —dijo esta vez algo molesta.

—oh lo siento, ejem veras applejack yo… —dejó la frase con una pequeña pausa —yo… NO TENGO A NADIE QUE ME ACOMPAÑE!, fui a buscar a fluttershy en su casa pero no estaba, fui con twilight pero dijo que tiene que organizar su librería, fui con pinkie pero me di cuenta que estaba encargándose de los bebes cake, así que mi última opción eres tu Applejack! —dijo esta última palabra entre sollozos y lagrimas.

La yegua de pelaje anaranjado no lo podía creer, ella sabía que los dramas que su amiga Rarity eran muy comunes, así que debía ser por algo importante.

—¿Acompañarte?, ¿pero de que hablas?, ¿acompañarte a donde? —dijo ahora algo irritada por la situación.

—¿Cómo que a donde?, pues al spa obviamente —dijo con un acento repentinamente tranquilo.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos, Applejack tenía una cara en la que no se podían descifrar sus emociones, entre sus pensamientos debía de haber algo que no cuadraba, finalmente levanto una de sus patas hacia su frente para luego peinar su crin hacia arriba con su casco mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ok Rarity, te acompañaré esta vez —dijo sin nada más que argumentar, esto para no hacer tantos rodeos por el absurdo comportamiento de su querida amiga por la simple situación, pero ella lo aceptaba, para Rarity estas cosas son más importantes que cualquier cosa, cada quien con sus personalidades.

—Oh, ¿es encerio? —dijo cuando su expresión de frustración se convirtió en una de completa alegría —Oh, gracias gracias cariño, no se qué haría sin ti.

Antes de que Applejack se diera cuenta, Rarity ya estaba abrazándola, dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos ella estaba contenta esta vez.

—si ¿Por qué no?, no tengo que cosechar manzanas hasta el fin de semana, además, hace mucho que no me relajo en una sesión de spa —dijo con una sonrisa —pero, ¿no es algo tarde para ir al spa?, ya esta anocheciendo.

—Cierto, se fue el tiempo mientras buscaba a las demás chicas, ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana para ir? —dijo mientras levantaba una de sus patas —¿te parece si paso por ti en la mañana?

Applejack pensó por un momento, su hermana Apple bloom estaría en la escuela y de eso no hay problema, la abuela Smith tal vez siga durmiendo y big mac siempre se queda en el granero a cuidar de los campos.

—De acuerdo, solo una cosa amiga —Rarity le dijo que es lo que pasa —para la próxima, trata de… tranquilizarte un poco, casi me matas de la preocupación.

—Oh, si perdón por eso, estaba un poco frustrada por toda la situación, bueno, nos vemos mañana cariño, no te preocupes por el pago, yo invito —dijo mientras trotaba de vuelta al pueblo.

La granjera regreso adentro de su casa, se dirigió a su sillón y se dejo caer por completo sobre este para luego quitarse su sombrero y colocarlo sobre una mesa que estaba a su lado.

Apple bloom se acercó hacía Applejack —Hermana, ¿Por qué Rarity vino gritando como loca?, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —preguntó muy inocentemente.

—Luego te explico terroncito, luego te explico.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol empezó a salir en el huerto de Sweet Apple Acres y la luz reflejaba directamente en las ventanas de el granero; esta es la forma común de despertador para Applejack y esta vez no fue muy diferente.

La vaquerita sintió la luz en sus cerrados ojos y comenzó a despertarse.

—uuhhgg, manzanas podridas, este sueño iba tan bien… —dijo con voz como un susurro —"mejor voy a despertar a Apple bloom" —pensó .

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta se percató de que había algo que se le estaba olvidando, se quedó unos momentos permaneciendo en la puerta mientras trataba de recordar que es lo que olvidaba.

—Pero que es lo que se me olvida… —puso su casco en sus labios —MI SOMBRERO! —se acercó a un tocador que estaba justo a un lado de su cama —Jamás volveré a olvidarme de ti compañero.

No hay nada más valioso para ella que su sombrero, no hay nadie en el pueblo que no la haya visto sin este accesorio de vestimenta aunque sea lo única cosa que usa, si hay algo que la caracteriza más que nada, es el sombrero, además de las pecas.

Nunca le ha dicho a nadie porque es tan valioso para ella y tampoco de donde lo consiguió, no lo hace solo por el hecho de protegerlo con su vida, cuando alguien le pregunta algo sobre el sombrero, ella simplemente contesta: "fue un regalo" sin nada más que agregar.

Simplemente, el sombrero es su personalidad literalmente.

Colocándose su preciado sombrero encima de su rubia crin, se dirigió hacia la puerta para comenzar un nuevo día.

No pasó más de una hora cuando la puerta principal de el granero empezó a ser golpeada:

Toc

Toc

Toc

Apple bloom, como cualquier niño, entusiasmada se levantó de la mesa para atender a la puerta interrumpiendo su desayuno-

—Espera Apple bloom, yo atiendo, seguramente es Rarity — dijo Applejack levantándose después de su hermana.

—¿Uh?, ¿porque dices que es Rarity? —dijo con un tono muy infantil.

—Porque quedamos para ir al spa un rato, ya le dije a big mac que te lleve a la escuela esta vez, acaba tu desayuno, yo volveré en la tarde —dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿Al spa? No sabía que te gustaba ir al spa, yo te creía mas… descuidada —dijo mientras sonreía.

Applejack detuvo sus pasos, ¿realmente ella es un poco descuidada en cuanto a su imagen?, ella no lo había visto así, pero si esto es cierto, no le daba mucha importancia, además, ¿para que cuidar tu imagen?, si cosechar manzanas es un trabajo rudo y Applejack siempre acaba hecha un desastre, así que, ¿para que preocuparse?.

—No es que me guste ir al spa, simplemente estoy acompañando a mi amiga para que no esté sola, y es que no podía rechazar su invitación —dijo mientras recordaba ese momento de angustia con Rarity.

—Oh, bueno entonces que te vaya bien hermana —dijo mientras sonreía de nuevo.

—Gracias Apple Bloom —TOC TOC TOC —por mis corrales, ya voy!

Applejack abrió su puerta para encontrarse con su amiga de pelaje blanco, se dio cuenta que Rarity tenía una cara de completa emoción.

—Vaya, te vez algo alegre el día de hoy Rarity — dijo con una ceja arqueada.

—Cariño, es que me acabo de dar cuenta que es la primera vez que vamos tu y yo juntas al spa —dijo cuando llevo sus dos patas a su boca, mientras hacía un grito tal como una fan apunto de conocer a su ídolo.

—Es verdad, vaya, las otras veces que hemos ido a sido con las demás chicas, por cierto, ¿sabes que estarán haciendo?.

—ni idea cariño, talvez nos encontramos a alguna de ellas mientras estamos en camino — dijo con su peculiar acento femenino —Bueno, ¿ya estas lista para ir?

—Pfff claro, como si me fuera a maquillar tardándome horas, sin ofender —dijo con expresión de culpa.

—Para nada, ya nos conocemos, amiga.

Fueron rumbo al pueblo de ponyville, sin compartir charlas, solamente caminando sobre la acera de las calles, observando los alrededores, notando las rutinas de cada pony que pasaba o de los que trabajaban en la tiendas.

Cuando Applejack se percató de un pony que trabajaba limpiando el suelo de las mesas de afuera de aquel restaurante que servían esos deliciosos sándwiches de margaritas.

—Vaya, debería colocar una señal de piso mojado, alguien se podría resbalar —dijo rarity.

Applejack no fue la única que se dio cuenta de este hecho, esto significa que cualquiera se puede percatar de esto fácilmente ya que es bastante riesgoso.

Al fi las dos yeguas pasaron esto, cuando el spa estaba a unos cuantos pasos de el restaurante.

—Hemos llegado, uuuyyy esto es tan emocionante! —dijo Rarity mientras saltaba sobre sus patas.

—Ehh, si que emoción —Applejack dijo con un falso tono de entusiasmo.

—Ya verás Applejack, vas a quedar satisfecha.

Rarity empujo la puerta del spa para recibir la bienvenida de Aloe y Lotus

—Rarity, nuestra mejor clienta, ¿en qué podemos servirte? —dijo Aloe estando detrás del mostrador.

Aloe, esta ocasión es especial, necesito un tratamiento especial completo para dos —dijo dando la mirada hacia Applejack que estaba justo detrás apenas entrando.

—Oh Applejack que sorpresa verte por aquí, hace mucho que no nos visitas —dijo Aloe.

—Solo vengo a acompañar Rarity ya que fluttershy no pudo venir.

—Lo dices como si no tuvieras otra opción —le respondió Aloe.

—oh no no, es un placer estar aquí, ya me hacía falta un momento de relajación.

—y esta vez no has probado el tratamiento completo Applejack —dijo rarity.

—si que bien —de nuevo respondió con un falso entusiasmo.

—Pasen por aquí porfavor —dijo Aloe abriendo una puerta detrás de ella.

Lotus ya estaba dentro de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras permanecía detrás de una cama especial de masaje.

—muy bien aquí vamos —dijo Applejack mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

—Oh Applejack, que sorpresa —dijo Lotus.

—Si, solo acompaño a Rarity, es todo —dijo con un tono muy flojo, solo era una vez, no hay porque emocionarse tanto.

—¿Me permites tu sombrero?

Applejack se detuvo, ¿Por qué quería su sombrero? No se lo iba dar así como así, sujeto su sombrero fuertemente sobre su cabeza alejándose despacio de Lotus.

—¿Eh? ¿para que lo quieres? —dijo muy a la defensiva.

—Applejack, no puedes tener tu sombrero puesto mientras estas en el tratamiento —dijo Rarity.

Applejack ahora cambia de expresión con una de pena mientras sonríe tímidamente —Oh, *risas*, ¿porque no me lo habían dicho antes?.

Le da su sombrero a Lotus y lo coloca sobre un perchero, después de esto, Rarity se acuesta sobre una segunda cama, Applejack al ver esto hace lo mismo sobre la otra en frente de ella.

—Tu solo relájate, y deja que Aloe y Lotus hagan el trabajo —dijo Rarity dirijiendose a Applejack.

Applejack solo estaba sintiéndose algo insegura sobre la situación, para ella no es común hacer este tipo de cosas, pero con su amiga nada malo puede pasar, ¿o si?.


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no involucra un shipping entre Applejack y Rarity, solo es una aventura que pasan estas dos protagonistas para responder a unos reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior . Si le está gustando esta historia, tienen alguna duda o cualquier otra cosa, por favor dejen un review, me gustaría ver sus opiniones.

Sin más rodeos que dar, el capitulo 3 de joyas y manzanas:

Después de lo que parecieron ser varias horas, no se veía alguna clase de actividad desde fuera del spa de las ponis gemelas.

En la recepción habían 3 ponis esperando su turno, ya estaban algo impacientes porque ya se habían tardado demasiado en terminar su sesión quien sea que estuviera en tratamiento.

—Disculpa, ¿sabe cuando seguirá alguno de nosotros? —dijo una yegua dirigiendose a otra.

—No, llevo aquí aproximadamente una hora y no veo señal de vida en este sitio —exclamó con un tono de molestia.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio entre la habitación de espera.

—Muy bien esto es suficiente, veré que es lo que está pasando en los salones de tratamiento, me iré a quejar sobre esto, ni siquiera nos han avisado cualquier cosa para saber que esto está abierto —dijo el tercer poni que estaba a lado de las dos chicas, esta vez este es un chico. Las dos yeguas no se habían percatado de la presencia de este sujeto, pero cuando lo vieron, notaron que este no tenía mucha pinta de ser alguien que le guste ir al spa, se veía algo rudo.

El individuo se levantó de los asientos de espera de el lugar y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que estaba detrás del mostrador, con el propósito de investigar si había alguien que trabajaba en el establecimiento. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió repentina y bruscamente, liberando una densa capa de vapor de esta.

Cuando el vapor se fue desvaneciendo, Applejack estaba permaneciendo ahí detrás de la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro de oreja a oreja, algo pasaba, pero ella parecía verse muy satisfecha. Luego dio un profundo suspiro que transmitía completa relajación.

—Este tratamiento fue lo mejor! Nunca me había relajado tanto, ufff, ahora si tengo energía para todo el día.

Después de esto ella caminó ignorando la presencia de el sujeto que estaba perplejo observando como salía de ahí como si nada hacia la puerta. Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta principal cuando detuvo sus pasos.

—Por mis corrales, mi sombrero! —la vaquerita, no tenía su accesorio en la cabeza, después del tratamiento había olvidado que había dejado su sombrero en un perchero que estaba ahí. Dio media vuelta regresando nuevamente hacia el salón de tratamiento.

Fue en ese momento que Rarity apenas estaba saliendo de la puerta, ella estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su amiga para avisarle que había dejado su sombrero adentro, pero Applejack ya estaba ahí presente. Rarity ya tenía el sobrero entre una de sus patas para dárselo a Applejack

—No puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a olvidar, gracias Rarity —dijo mientras Rarity le devolvía el sombrero con una sonrisa.

El sujeto seguía ahí parado contemplando lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos mientras veía a Applejack salir tan naturalmente de el establecimiento, después volvió a voltear la mirada cuando observó a Rarity.

—Hey Applejack, esperame! — dijo Rarity mientras salía trotando —Oh aquí tienes tu pago Lotus, fue maravilloso, muchas gracias —le dio varios bits para después salir apresuradamente de el spa para alcanzar a Applejack

Los 3 ponis que estaban en la sala de espera miraron a Lotus y Aloes con expresiones de molestia describiendo claramente que no estaban contentos con la espera que tuvieron.

Aloe y Lotus se sonrojaronde la vergüenza en ese momento al notar que sus otros clientes estaban así, Lotus dio una pequeña risa —Ehh, ¿Quién sigue?...

Rarity alcanzó a Applejack que ya estaba fuera del establecimiento, se le notaba una clara seña de alegría a Applejack. Rarity después de un momento, marcó una sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y cejas levantadas haciendo una expresión que lo decía todo.

―¿te gustó, verdad? ―dijo mientras daba una risilla.

Applejack tenía que admitirlo, fue una experiencia bastante agradable, esto definitivamente tenía que repertirlo.

―Está bien rarity, tu ganas, eso fue fabuloso, nunca pensé que fuera tan relajante.

―Te lo dije, te dije que te iba a gustar.

En ese momento, algo pasaba que se sentía la presencia de alguien más entre las dos, y se podía olfatear un olor muy peculiar… un olor a cupcakes. Rarity y Applejack se miraron con una misma expresión de confianza.

―Muy bien Pinkie, sabemos que estas ahí ―dijo Applejack.

Después de unos segundos se pudo escuchar un quejido cerca de ahí, la poni rosada fiestera salió de unos arbustos, su refugio había sido estropeado.

―Awww, arruinaron mi sorpresa, ¿Cómo supieron que yo estaba espiándolas?.

―Debiste haberte dado un baño primero Pinkie, hasta acá podemos oler que hueles a cupcakes ―dijo applejack.

Pinkie simplemente asotó una de sus patas delanteras en reacción de fracaso.

―Además, ¿a que se debe tu espionaje hacia nosotras cariño? ―intervino Rarity.

―Oh, acababa de terminar mi turno de trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner y estuve pensando en que es lo que iba a hacer después, en esos momentos me pregunté, ¿mmm que estarán haciendo mis amigas?, fue entonces cuando fui hacia el pueblo para buscarlas a sus casas, pero mientras estaba en camino para ir a la casa de Applejack me encontré con ustedes saliendo del spa, así que decidí averiguar qué estaba platicando y me fui a esconder en ese arbusto y hasta ahí es la historia ―termino con su típica sonrisa, parecía oírse un rechinido mientras lo hacía.

Para Applejack y Rarity ya no hacía falta reaccionar de una forma extraña después de escuchar la rápida habilidad de hablar de Pinkie Pie, aunque hubo un momento de silencio entre las tres ya que no había nada que decir después de eso.

―te vez muy contenta después de salir del spa Applejack ―dijo Pinkie a secas.

―Así es pinkie, deberíamos volver a ir Rarity ―dijo ahora dirijiendose a Rarity ― pero ahora hablando de otra cosa, debo regresar a Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom debe haber regresado de la escuela y le dije que regresaría en la tarde.

―Te acompaño cariño ―dijo Rarity.

―Uh uh, yo también! ―agregó pinkie.

Las 3 ponis fueron de regreso hacia Sweet Apple Acres tomando el mismo camino por donde Rarity y Applejack tomaron para ir al spa. Llegaron hasta en la parte donde se encontraba aquel restaurante nuevamente, en ese momento había algo que no olía muy bien para Applejack, como si algo malo fuera a pasar, Pinkie habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

―¿Y porque te gustó Applejack?, digo, a ti no te gusta ir al spa.

Estaba bien que haya sido una experiencia agradable para la vaquera, pero no es para tanto como para hablar sobre eso a cada momento.

―Simplemente no había probado un tratamiento completo, Pinkie, eso es todo ―dijo Applejack un poco molesta.

―Pero eso es un poco raro para ti, ¿no crees?.

Bueno, ella sabía que Pinkie es un poco necia sobre algunas cosas, pero esto ya estaba molestando mucho a Applejack.

―Si si, Pinkie pero las cosas cambian, las cosas cambian.

―debo confesarte que yo tampoco creí que te fuera a gustar tanto cariño, pensé que todo esto te iba a parecer algo… inesesario.

Ellas seguían caminando pasando en medio del restaurante, sin fijarse por donde andaban, por alguna razón no se fijaron que el pony trabajador estaba ahí otra vez limpiando el suelo con un trapeador. La situación para Applejack estaba empezando a irritarla por los cielos, ya era suficiente, este tema ya estaba siendo muy tocado y ella no veía porque rayos se interesaban tanto en eso.

―Me lleva… escuchen, ya dejen de hablar sobre eso, no es para tan-

Fue interrumpida por un resbalón que hizo que diera una vuelta de 180 grados en el aire cayendo al suelo dándose un golpe precisamente en la cabeza, después de eso perdió conciencia en ese momento…

Rarity y pinkie no sabían qué hacer, Applejack estaba en el suelo sin ninguna señal de actividad, pinkie bajo la mirada ante su inconciente amiga.

―ehhm, ¿estas bien Applejack?.


End file.
